Factions
The factions in Wargame are grouped into the Warsaw Pact, which is the Soviet Union, Communist Poland, East Germany, and Czechoslovakia and NATO, which is the United States of America, United Kingdom, France and West Germany. Each country has its own arsenal of units, reflecting their military doctrine. Faction Summaries There are very few distinctions and differences between factions and sides within Wargame. North Atlantic Treaty Organization Faction differences in the NATO can be seen very easily, because all of the armies included were extremely different during the Cold War. * USA: The United States Army has proficiency in nearly every unit category, they have powerful yet accurate Abrams tanks, very strong special forces, capable basic infantry, and an advanced air wing. The only drawback is the cost of their units. * France: France's combat doctrines have been forged in the constant colonial wars of the 50's and 60's, giving priority to light units. French vehicles are both accurate, fast but very fragile. They are at their best performing fast strikes, ambushes and hit-and-run tactics, but shouldn't be in head-on engagements. * United Kingdom: British tanks are heavily armed, heavily armored, and slow moving, the Challenger I is the most heavily armoured tank within the game. In addition, the UK also has fine infantry, and very fast transports like the Spartan APC. * Federal Republic of Germany: Equipped with downgraded modified US military vehicles, and lended equipment by its European neighbors, the Bundswehr has excellent heavily armored infantry and tanks, the Leopard 2 is a very deadly piece of equipment when supported by dreadful Panzergrenadieren. Warsaw Pact Faction differences in the Pact are very hard to spot, because they were all similar when it came down to their armies. The main distinctions are usually infantry specialization, and strange choices of support vehicles, other than that, the typical Pact army is always predictable. * USSR: Strength - The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics offers the bulk of the Pact's forces, their armies are heavily standardized, and must rely on combined arms. The USSR's tanks are more numerous, and powerful conventionally compared to NATO, but lack good optics, meaning they must rely on combat reconnisance vehicles to perform their best. * German Democratic Republic: Reconnaissance. "There's nobody more fanatic than a convert". Though the Eastern German troops are fighting almost exclusively with soviet equipment, their infantry is indoctrinated and trained separately until they reach the excellence imposed by their soviet brothers. Moreover, as it is their task to monitor the majority of the Iron Curtain, the East Germany armies place stock in their scouting units and intelligence services. * Poland: Vehicles and Infantry. Unlike their Pact companions, the Polish troops come from a legacy of traditional militarism. They do not possess all the modern equipment, but they have access to some national vehicles, as well as dreadful specialized infantry. * Czechoslovakia: Artillery. The Czechoslovakian troops have preserved the most independence from USSR. They possess their own troop transport and mobile weaponry, as well as their own variants of soviet vehicles. But it's in their artillery that the Czechoslovakian army shines, with self propelled units whose accuracy and precision are matched by their high mobility, giving them a sizable advantage when they are on the battlefield. Pact and NATO strengths The differences are a bit hard to spot. NATO: * Autocannons being more common * Air-based firepower superiority, air-based AA/AT. * On average stronger rifle platoons, recon squads, and special forces * Varied selection of tanks suitable for different types of players * Unpredictable armies, due to the very high selection of units * Mortars Pact: * Conventionally powerful selection of tanks * Anti air/anti tank superiority * Stronger helicopters * Strong tank-killing infantry * High usage of flamethrower armed vehicles and infantry * Strongest artillery * Low cost for most units, high availability. Category:Factions